Big Booty Cortana
by BBCofficial
Summary: The chief, Kelly, Cortana, and various guests have the best time of their lives! There may be a minor lemon. Not suitable for children. Rated M just to be safe!


BIG BOOTY CORTANA

**Chapter 2: Bet You Can't Stick It**

The chief was running off the ring. When he spotted cortana, fingering herself. The chief look over, he has grown a massive boner, he ran over, pulled down his pants, because he had a raging boner and then he then put in the prophets mouth. After all this he then realized cortana was Kim Jong il, risen from the dead! The chief saw Kelly from a distance, Kelly was wet in the vagina, and she wants the chief's dick in her vagina, which was wet, so chief put his raging 10 inch boner back into the prophet's mouth. Oh I'm sorry, did I say 10 inch, I mean 10 foot!

Kelly, enraged, pulled out a magnum and shot the prophet in the head. Chief was still fucking the prophet's body. But Kelly wanted the cock in her very wet vagina. She shot the chief in the leg, his dick slip out of the prophet's butthole, he fell on the floor. Kelly ran over and sucked his dick when he was on the floor. Master Chief then slapped Kelly and started screwing the prophets dead corpse, when all of the sudden, john freeman, who was Gordon Freemans brother busted through the door and started raping the chief! The chief loved it. He forgot all about the profit, When John Freeman was done, the chief went for seconds…. Then out of nowhere, Cortana walks over and tears off her pants! it turns out she has a huge penis!111 John runs over and jumps on it!

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 4: A Day in the Life **

The Chief walked into a hanger. The hanger was infested with grunts. The Chief had no weapons. The only weapon he had was his cold hard penis. He snuck up behind a grunt, slipped off his pants and gave it to one of the grunts. The Grunt, shocked by the situation, turns around and sucks him off. The chief start grunting, while the grunt is suck him off. Kelly barges in guns and blazing and kills all the grunts, before the chief could give it to him. Kelly saw his penis, ran over, and tried to suck him off. But the chief pushed her away, zipped up his pants and walked away.

The prophet walked in, chief was oddly turned on by the beautiful sight of this alien. To the prophets surprise master chief starts analy raping the prophet. The hunter guard joins in the fun and starts shoving his 30 inch penis up the mastercheifs ass! Master Chief loves the feeling even though his ass checks were torn apart!

While in the middle of all this, Chief turns around and is startled by the face of a stranger, or better, lack of a face, as slender man was standing there, naked, and ready to chief startled by the figure. He pulled his penis out of the profit, and pushes the hunter off of him. He walked up to the slenderman, with his pants still missing, and whoops the slender man with his big meaty cock. The slender man is on the ground crying somehow. The chief feels bad, and starts to anal fuck the slender man to put the slender man in a good mood. The chief can feel that the slender man is happy. The Chief calls over the profit and the hunter. And the get the slender man from all angles. The slender man, Profit, Hunter, and the chief are horny and they love what is going on. When this is all going on Kelly walks in. When she sees this she see an opportunity, and takes off her armor and walks over and says "Come get me boys". The slender man, the chief, profit, and the hunter stop the fucking look over at her. There penises go soft. They look at each other, put on their pants and walks away.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Chapter 17: The Explosion**

It all started in a wonderful and enchanted place called Halo. Master Chief, the prophet, a couple, a couple grunts, the arbiter, Gabe Newell, and the slenderman where plating a little game called soggy biscuit while Kelly was watching with jealousy. She wanted john so bad but he didn't want her, she would keep trying though... Master Chief was delighted that he lost and could eat the biscuit. He really did love playing this game with all of his friends.

The Slenderman heard a thump behind him of something falling from the ceiling and before he could turn around it was too late. Tsssss was the last thing he heard before a creeper destroyed him and blew the Chief's dick off. The Chief looked down and the crater of where his big meaty cock used to be he shared a single tear knowing that he would never give it to the profit again. Then he got an idea. He took his fingers and started finger the wound. The chief calls over everybody and they start fingering the chief wounds. Kelly walks over with the chief dick and say I got you dick, we can stich it back on and it will work perfectly fine. The chief said not now Kelly. Kelly walks off, and uses the chief penis as a dildo.

The profit is devastated. His partner doesn't have his manly hood anymore. The profit puts a gun to his head. The chief barely notices because he has so many people fingering him. The profit pulls the trigger! Chief looks over and is devastated! The only person he ever loved is dead. He looks over and sees cortana with her penis out he then jumps on it and they have sex. Gabe Newell, who has been left out of the chapter since the beginning for some reason, walks over and decides to have a threesome, but stops because it's a widely known fact that Gabe can't count to 3. He then shits himself and jumps off a bridge.

While the chief is sleeping, Kelly sneaks in and finger the chief, after an hour of fingering, and eating him out, she decided she want some big meaty cock inside of her very wet vagina. She could hear the vagina crying out for cock, she knew what had to be done. She pulled out her sewing kit. And sewed it on. She is surprised the chief did not wake up after any of that. She checks his pulse. There was no pulse. She starts crying. Kelly takes the body and puts the body in here closet. She fucks his dead body every day. He had died from bleeding out, no one has taken care of his wound from the explosion.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Chapter 21: The Awakening **

5 YEARS LATER... Master chief, the prophet, Gabe Newell, cortana, slenderman, the arbiter, tom hanks the most talented of them all were having some crazy wild sex! Kelly watched with sad eyes as the love of her life was raped by all sides. She went into her room and cried herself to sleep as she heard noises of passionate intercourse in the other room. While crying, the chief walks in and says "What's wrong, baby girl?" Kelly looks up shocked at what the chief said. She had gotten wet from what she just heard. The chief notices, the chief slowly takes off his armor. Kelly is getting wetter, and wetter, until it was an ocean down in here in her vagina. Now his armor his off and his big meaty cock is out. He then runs and jumps on the bed with Kelly. Kelly gets on top of the chief. She slowly takes off her armor. They are both naked on the bed. They have emotional sex from 3 hours. Kelly had her orgasm, soon after the chief has let out the juice. Kelly was a screamer. And she was screaming out "Oh God!" Multiple times or "GIVE IT TO ME JOHN, GIVE ME MORE!" John is grunting the whole way though. When they are done they lie in the bed looking in each other's eyes, tell how much they love each other. John then asks for another go. Kelly, who is wetter then water world, say yes instantly. Kelly screams of joy the passionate loving making. The profit walks in to see what all the commotion is. The profit drops his bag of popcorn. Pull out a gun and shoots him. Kelly is now happy that that she can have john all to herself. They make love 5 more times, this time slightly faster. John had to stop to put lube on, so the process is faster and faster. The penis is slipping in and out of the vagina. Soon after, Kelly wakes up and sees that it is all a dream. She starts crying, pulls out a gun and puts a gun to her head.

But she then wakes up from another dream. She doesn't know if this is real or not. Leonardo decaprio walks in and they have sweet passionate. They have sex multiple times and Kelly finally finds that she is no longer in love with master chief but she's in love with Leonardo decaprio and his peeny. She wakes up and finds out that Leonardo and his peeny was all a dream inside a dream inside a dream. She puts a gun up to her head...

Before she can pull the trigger she is distracted by a low rumble in the corner of the room near the profits body. It is vibrating and slowly getting faster. By this point she is shaking off the floor and her stomach is bulging out. All of the sudden, her stomach bursts and out flies John Freeman, who has been controlling his body. He flings himself at Kelly and begins eating her face.

Kelly wakes up from another dream! That was crazy she though! She walks out to the room and sees John stroking his penis with no one around to comfort him. Kelly walks up to him and say "what's wrong sexy?". John replayed with "Nobody wants to play with my cold hard boner". Kelly Looks deeply into John Visor and says "I'll play with your cold hard boner" then she smiles. John cannot see the smile, since she is wearing a helmet. Disgusted by what Kelly said. That he strode up and walked away say "Keep the fuck away from me you perverted women!" Kelly is now sad.

Kelly found only one course of action now, she's going to get a sex change operation. She's goes and gets a large 12 inch cock that she knows Chief will love! She goes into the undisclosed location on earth. She shows the chief posy her new unit. Everyone likes it except for one person. The chief just looks at the peeny with a blank face. "Don't you like it?" john just punched her in the face. "its not the same" chief said. He was crying. Kelly put a gun to her head. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT JHON!" John replied with "yes". She pulled the trigger

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Chapter 32: The Perfect Match**

Never mind about that last thing, we're going to keep going for a little bit

Chief looks at the body. He lets out a tear. it lands on Kelly's body and said "I did love you, I was too shy to show it". The tear falls on Kelly's face. It magically wakes her up. "Do you really mean it?" Kelly asked. "No I thought you were dead." But deep inside master chief knew she was the love of his life. But he had to punch her repeatedly in the face to make it look like he didn't.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

...

Gabe Newell, who didn't like to see a girl get hit pulled the chief off her but then got aroused because he liked it rough. He then proceeded to rape the chief and Kelly at the same time with both of his dicks.

**REAL END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Chapter 1: The End**

Tom Hanks

"And that's how it will be" said Gabe Newell to the developers of half-life 3. "All we need to do is get some OK's from Bungie and 343 and we will be good to go" The staff at valve start clapping. Gabe Newell takes his bows. The developers run to their computers and start working on the game that everybody's been waiting for.

A year later they release a trailer for Half-life 3. The pre-orders are coming in like crazy. 2 days before the game is released. The chief walks in the valve studios (With his cock hanging out of course) and said "You making a game about my life" said John. "Sure am!" said Gabe Newell. "You do know all of that was real, right" said John. Gabe Newell said "Really?"

"The convenent followed me over here" said John. "And I got some really bad news, I've got no weapons." "Expect... My cold hard boner"...

**THE END**


End file.
